


Too Hot

by zappedbysnow



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer isn’t Tim’s favorite time of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Too Hot/夏日炎炎](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564296) by [lengyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu)



> Also available in Chinese! Translated by the wonderful Lengyu here in [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4564296). :D

“Don’t touch me.”

Jason frowned as his hand hovered over Tim’s bare shoulder. “Huh?”

“Seriously. Don’t.” Tim repeated, not even bothering to turn. To move. To even fucking look at him as he lay on his side, stock still like he was dead or something, except, well, he’s not because he was talking.

“Why?” Jason dropped his hand on the mattress, a couple of inches away from Tim’s bare back. “Are you mad at me or something?”

That got Tim to turn his head and eye him suspiciously, “Why would I be mad at you? Should I be mad at you? Did you forget to take out the trash again?”

He rolled his eyes. “No. I did not forget. It was one time, you germophobe. Geez. And don’t answer a question with a question.”

Tim smirked. “The best defense is a good offense.”

“Proverbs? Really?” He snorted, half amused and a lot relieved that he didn’t do anything wrong that he didn’t know about. “How about this then, ‘It is best to air out your dirty laundry lest it stink.’”

Tim looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“A detergent commercial.”

The crazy man did laugh then, softening the stiffness of his spine and the firm disapproving line of his lips and Jason felt stupidly proud of himself.

Tim’s skin was dry except for the dampness at his nape where his hair settled. Jason felt an overwhelming urge to bury his nose there and inhale his scent. Instead, he traced a callused fingertip slowly from Tim’s nape down to the base of his spine and felt him shiver.

Just as he was about to put a hand on Tim’s rib cage, Tim turned, eyes narrowed. “Seriously, Jason. Don’t touch me. You’re hot.”

“Really?” How Tim could make that sound like an insult, he had no idea. “I didn’t know that was bad? Do you want me to be fugly instead?”

Tim stared at him over his shoulder, lips twitching in that half amused, half-you’re-idiot smile. “I meant literally, Jason. Have a cold glass of humility. It’s the middle of summer, in a heatwave and you’re like a damn furnace. Can’t you see I’m trying very hard not to move and have as little skin pressed onto anything as possible?”

“Oh. That.” He poked at Tim’s rib, more amused than annoyed. “You’re a fuckin’ princess.”

“Don’t poke me.”

“Poke. Poke. Poke.” He accentuated each word with a poke to the man’s ribs. “Oww!”

Tim pounded on his thigh. Very precise too, even without turning, the ass.

“Stop poking me! And move over!”

He swallowed the urge to grumble as he massaged his thigh. “If I’d known you’d be in such a pissy mood, I’d have spent the rest of the night on patrol, princess.”

“You’re thinking about sex? Right now? In this goddamn heat?” Tim asked in disbelief.

Yes. “No!” He denied, then was surprised he actually meant it. “I just wanted to–nevermind.”

That got Tim to bodily turn and face him. If the damn guy laughed, he’d punch his adorable face. Maybe.

“Cuddle? You wanted to cuddle?”

He huffed and laid flat on his back. The hell’s the big deal anyway? He liked hugging Tim. He was like a snuggly, squirmy teddy bear with long limbs and… Okay. Maybe Teddy Bear was pushing it.

Tim looked down on him, one elbow propped on the bed with his cheek pillowed on his knuckle. “Sorry. It’s just really hot, Jay. I don’t know how you can stand it. You’re like a walking fireplace.” Tim’s smile was soft as he poked Jason’s nose with a fingertip.

“So that’s the only reason why you climb all over me when it’s cold then?” He tipped his head up and nipped at Tim’s fingertip playfully nudging his nose.

“No.” Tim smirked. “That’s cause you’re hot.”

He laughed and ignored the little warm ball at the pit of his stomach. Tim didn’t give out compliments easily so when he did, even backhandedly, Jason went all fucking gooey inside. And whoever mentions that out loud gets a bullet in the ass.

He stayed still as Tim traced his nose from bridge to tip. He wanted to touch all that inviting skin next to him but he didn’t want to risk the Wrath of God. The kid had lots of really disturbing ways to get even. He didn’t want to accidentally drink soy sauce from his soda bottle ever again, thank you very much.

Tim traced his lips with a fingertip so lightly it made them tingle. Jason parted his lips to nip then decided to push his luck and caught it with his teeth. He closed his lips over the tip and ran his tongue over the callused pad, getting a soft grunt out of Tim who looked like he wanted to replace it with his tongue. He hummed around the fingertip, mentally chanting, Do it, Tim. Do it. Do iiiiit.

“Too hot, Jason.”

He wasn’t sure whether Tim meant what he was doing or the thought of fooling around in this heat. Maybe both. “That’s never stopped anyone who lives in the Equator, baby bird.”

“They probably have fans. Or air-conditioning.” Tim pulled his finger and flopped back-first on the space next to him on the mattress, scooting further to get away from him. “God. Get me an electric fan.”

“It’s eleven in the evening, bird brain.”

“This is Gotham. We are the legendary terrors of the night. Liberate some crook’s fan and bring it here.”

Jason chuckled. “You’re asking me to steal?”

“From a crook. Then maybe he’ll die of heat stroke with out it. One less criminal on the streets. Justice is served.”

He can’t stop grinning. “The heat has fried your brain. What will Batman say?”

“There is no time for justice! Only air-conditioning!”

Jason pushed at Tim’s shoulder laughing. “Makes you wonder how he can run around in that suit in the damn heat.”

“The fiber’s meant to breathe. It’s got a built-in cooling and heating system that adjusts to outside temperature changes.” Tim replied. He wasn’t moving again. His arms pressed on the mattress on each side and his legs spread wide enough so his thighs didn’t touch. “I have that in my other suit back home. I wish I had that suit…”

He patted Tim’s arm in a there-there gesture. “So are we going to stay like this all night? I’m too wired to sleep and it’s our only day off.” Because fuck Justice, it’s Sunday. He needed the recharging.

“We can patrol.” Tim suggested though the wrinkling of his nose said otherwise. The Red Robin suit was both heavy and stifling in the heat. He knows because it used to be his.

His eyes strayed to the bathroom. “How about a shower instead?”

“I don’t wanna get up.”

Jason smirked as he sat up and looked down on Tim, deliciously sprawled on his back in only a pair of white briefs. Yum. “I’ll make it worth your while.” He drawled wiggling his brows.

That got those blue blue eyes to look him up and down, taking in his similar almost naked state. _Clothes are overrated. I’m going caveman_.

Tim reached a hand out. “Pull me up.”

“As you wish, Princess.”

“Shut up and pull, sasquatch.”

He did. The moment Tim was on his feet, Jason bent and wrapped his arm at the back of his brother’s knees and slung him over his shoulder.

“Goddamn it, Jason!”

Jason grinned. “This is how sasquatches, carry their mates, Princess. Try to keep up.”

Tim slapped his butt hard in retaliation. “Don’t call me princess!”

Jason squeezed the firm buttocks in tighty-whities next to his face and grinned. “Whatever you say, your highness."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my [tumblr](http://snowzapped.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
